Presently there is no system that allows persons working underwater to have mobile device communication, or to transfer data from a phone located underwater to radio or antenna on the surface of the water. In particular, the use of mobile devices underwater is particularly stunted due to the lack of ethernet connectivity underwater and the lack of data port plug-ins. For example, divers presently do not have the ability to connect to the surface of the water nor do they have full capability of a mobile device underwater. Methods used by divers and others working underwater include waterproofing cables by using heat shrink which is not an effective means to prevent water intrusion long term. Additionally heat shrink makes the cables unable to bend and flex, which is necessary in a dynamic environment such as the ocean. Cables used to try to enable devices to work underwater are used to dive once, but then the cable must be dried sometimes for days before being used again.
The present invention solves this problem by enabling divers and other underwater recreation or professions to use exemplary mobile devices while they are underwater. The present invention relates to underwater functionality of an exemplary mobile device via an exemplary buoy assembly connected via commercially available cables to waterproof data port plug-ins. The objective of the present invention is to establish connectivity to the exemplary underwater mobile device via a system of cable connections, where the cable connection antennae are kept above water no less than 95% of the time via the exemplary buoy system. The antennae could include GPS and other communication cables, but could further include any other antennae suitable to the purpose of the divers. The system of the present invention could also be used by anyone with the need for an underwater connection to surface signals via mobile device such as smart phones, tablets, ethernet-connected GPS devices, and other mobile devices that can be enabled by an ethernet connection. The design of the present invention preferably accommodates either smart phones or tablets.
The underwater mobile device is contained in a waterproof case that, in contrast to traditional touchscreen interfaces that do not work underwater, allows the full functionality of the touch screen mobile device to be utilized at any depth of immersion in water. The waterproof case additionally has an exemplary stylus pen that enables the full functionality of the exemplary mobile device at any depth of immersion in water. The underwater mobile device transfers data via an ethernet connection cable to an exemplary radio contained in the buoy, and antenna above the surface of the water.
The exemplary buoy assembly allows ethernet connectivity (for example, enabling GPS and communications) for use of navigation and communication technologies on the exemplary mobile device. The system of the present invention is further commercially applicable for any application requiring an underwater connection to surface signals, e.g., as required in tracking, underwater demolition, and commercial diving. For purposes of the present invention, the design of the exemplary buoy additionally makes little to no noise or splash, is hard to see, provides insignificant drag to the diver, and is retrofitted to provide continual connectivity with the communications systems plugged into the exemplary mobile device.
The exemplary waterproof case contains an underwater touchscreen interface case that has a source for an ethernet cable connection, a screen that can be touched through, a cable connector to connect to a surface antenna, and touch screen capabilities to a 10-inch touch depth, with a stylus pen as described above for full touch screen capabilities at greater depth.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the exemplary underwater touchscreen interface case is filled with air. The exemplary underwater touchscreen interface case of the present invention seals and protects any mobile device and permits native operation such as touch button pushing and the full capability of the device enclosed within it.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the exemplary underwater touchscreen interface case need not be opened unless the phone itself malfunctions or breaks.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.